undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SOUL Colors
Soul Colors are colors of souls that you may change into during some battles. Red (Determination) The Red Soul is your default soul. Their associated items are the Stick and the Bandage, which are also the items that the player starts with. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. Cyan (Patience) The Cyan Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight ScribbleMasterer. Their associated items are the Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, found in the Ruins. It can move on the edge of a circle, and, not unlike the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When the act button is pressed, The Cyan Soul heals with Bandages. Orange (Bravery) The Orange Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Grillby. Their associated items are the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, found from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. When Orange, you cannot stop moving. When the act button is pressed, The Orange Soul heals with Thumbs Up. Blue (Integrity) The Blue Soul is a Soul that you Encounter when you Fight Papyrus or Sans. Their Associated Items are the Ballet Shoes and the Old Tutu, found in the Waterfall. It can move left and right normally, but has platformer physics, and like the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When Fighting Omega Flowey, Ballet Shoes move up and down while moving forward. When the act button is pressed, The Blue Soul's Ballet Shoes lift up, showing music notes that heal. Purple (Perseverance) The Purple Soul is a Soul that you Encounter when you Fight Muffet. Their Associated Items are the Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses, from Gerson. It can move left and right normally, but when up and down are pressed, the soul moves along to the next line. When Fighting Omega Flowey, Books with negative words show. When the act button is pressed,the negative words are replaced with posetive words heal. Green (Kindness) The Green Soul is a Soul that you Encounter when you Fight Undyne. Their Associated Items are the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron, found in Hotlands. When playing, you cannot move; however, pressing the arrow keys turn a shield that blocks attacks. When Fighting Omega Flowey, Attacks with Frying Pans and Fire. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul Heals with Eggs. Yellow (Justice) The Yellow Soul is a Soul that you Encounter when you press the Yellow Button after Dr. Alphys upgrades your phone. Their Associated Items are the Empty Gun and the Cowboy Had, Bought from Bratty and Catty. Just the same as the red soul, BUT WITH SHOOTING :D! When Fighting Omega Flowey, Attacks with a Loaded Gun. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul Heals with Four-Leaf Clovers. Black (Hatred) The Black Soul is a soul that isn't encountered by the player, but rather used by the Dark Corpse. Associated items are the Gauntlets of Despair and Robes of Deception, which are worn by the Dark Corpse. One that utilizes a black soul has no HP, and is defeated when they reach full HP, making healing the new objective and rendering the FIGHT option useless. If a black flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "Filled with anger and rage, you sent 'Ball' to Hell by stuffing it down the hole." Indigo (Curiosity) The Indigo Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Agroid. Associated items are the Handy Wrench and the Clockwork Helmet, which are either found in the Colosseum of the First Human Village, or in the Core. When your soul is indigo, portals found on walls can be accessed to teleport to another side of the bullet board, or to another bullet board overall. If an indigo flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "You wondered what would happen if 'Ball' was taken down, so you came up with an idea" Rainbow (Spirit) The Rainbow Soul is a very rare soul that can only be encountered by having 7 souls absorbed. Natis Prosec is the only known human to have naturally had this soul. Associated items are the General Sword and the Refined Breastplate, which are found in the Home of Natis. When your soul is rainbow, you have a large amount of power, but may have to go through the hardships of any other soul encountered in the game. If a rainbow flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "With your many ethics and concepts, you finally decided to defeat 'Ball' once and for all" Brown-striped (Freedom) The Brown-striped SOUL is a SOUL encountered when you fight Ethan Conley. Associated items include the Messy Jacket and the Severely Tight Pair of Gloves, both of which Ethan possesses. When your SOUL is brown-striped, you fall from the top of the bullet board to the bottom, dodging several pillars that block the way. If you achieve a brown-striped flag after completing Ball Game in Snowdin, the text you get from checking it is "Knowing that 'Ball' was suffering, you decided to free it from this world." As Ethan wears the items associated with this SOUL, and actually has a violet SOUL himself, it has been speculated that a terrifying incident happened between Ethan and another person with the brown-striped SOUL once. Tiger (Loyalty) The Tiger SOUL is an artificial SOUL created by Dr. Katt and used by Tiger. The Tiger SOUL is an orange SOUL with black stripes running down it. The items associated with the Tiger SOUL are the TMT-Branded Knife and the TMT-Branded Perfume. When the player possesses a Tiger SOUL (Given only by Tiger in her NEO and PRIME forms), they are "stuck" to the middle of the Bullet Board. Pressing a direction will move them in that direction (The further away from the center, the slower), but as soon as the button is let go of, they will spring back to the center. The Ball Game text is "Your loyalty to Ball kept you going all the way, even when you thought of giving up." Khaki (Remorse) The Khaki SOUL is a SOUL that is used by Syncopate. The Khaki SOUL is associated with are the Fingerless Gloves and the Shiny Glasses. When your SOUL turns Khaki, you can't jump, but you can go on each side of the bullet board. (The Khaki Soul is only given if Sync gets mad or Genocide Route.) If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Khaki Flag, the text says, "You were remorse about Ball being depressed, but, you got through it even if it happens to you every time.' Category:Canon Category:Fanon